Rurouni Kenshii genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the series with a female Kenshin.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Intro

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

11 year of Meiji (1878)

* * *

We see a figure walking in the mist

Then we see someone running towards the mist.

Then the figure in the mist again.

Hold it right there said a female voice.

Don't move said the female voice.

Battousai the manslayer said the female voice.

This cause the figure to tense up and turn around to reveal the person is a woman with purple eyes and a crossed shaped scar on her left cheek.

Huh? Said the red-haired woman.

I finally found

you said the female.

You're much weaker looking then I thought you'd be manslayer said the female.

Huh? Said the red-haired woman.

Prepare yourself said the female.

But the young woman missed when the red-haired woman jumped out of the way.

She landed on an unstable surface that cracked under her weight and sent her into a pile of barrels below.

Huh? Said the young woman.

Could it be possible that you're the legendary manslayer said the young woman?

Then he noticed the red-haired woman's breast.

You're a woman said the young man.

And a wanderer said the red-haired woman.

And do you honestly believe that I'd be able to kill people with this said the red-haired woman holding her sword to her?

The young woman draws the sword.

What is this? The blade is on the wrong side said the young woman.

That's a reverse blade sword said the red-haired woman.

Reverse blade sword? Said the young man.

I cannot slay anyone said the red-haired woman.

And there's nothing about that sword that looks like it was ever used to slay anyone said the red-haired woman.

You're right, there's not a scratch on it! This looks as if it's as good as new said the young woman.

So, I've proven my innocence have I said the red-haired woman.

Then she scolded her.

Then a whistle sounds.

There's something going on said the young woman.

Then the young woman tossed the sword away and ran off.

The red-haired woman caught the sword in its sheath

* * *

Scene changes to a blood-covered sword.

Weakling said A man.

You're all a bunch of weaklings said the man.

Such strength! A man like this can only be the legendary manslayer said a police officer.

Battousai hold it right there said the young woman.

Then she fights the "Battousai" but ends up having his wooden sword broken.

Oh, no said the young woman.

Then the red-haired woman grabs her arm and pulls her out of the way.

And the "Battousai" slices the building.

The wanderer said the young woman/

It's rather reckless to use a wooden sword against a real one said the red-haired woman.

The whistle sounded and "Battousai" fled.

"Battousai", don't let him escape this time said a police officer.

I am Battousai the manslayer, I use the Kamiya-kasshin style of swordsmanship said "Battousai.

Hold it said the young woman.

You're being reckless again said the red-haired woman.

That's the style of swordsmanship my family teaches said the young woman.

He's using our good name to murder people said the young woman.

Then she passes out.

Well, she's one courageous girl said the red-haired woman.

* * *

Scene changes to the Kamiya Kasshin school of kendo.

Scene shifts to the young woman in bed.

She bolts up.

She winces in pain and looks to see her wound is bandaged.

The wound I got from the Battousai said the young woman.

But then what happened said the young woman.

Then she remembers the red-haired woman.

Something smells like miso soup said the young woman.

* * *

Scene shifts to the red-haired woman cooking outside.

Let's put this in too said a little girl

Oh, I don't know if we need that much said the red-haired woman.

The soup splashes up on her and she wiped it off.

Excuse me what are you doing said the young woman.

Oh, you're awake said the Red-haired woman.

Your little sisters very helpful said the red-haired woman.

The three of us have already become good friends said the red-haired woman.

The two little girls agree and hug her.

I was just borrowing your garden for a bit to make some breakfast and tea said the red-haired woman.

Would you care to join us? Asks the red-haired woman.

Here said a little girl.

So you made this breakfast by yourself said the young woman.

But how can this be said the young woman?

You do not approve of the taste said the red-haired woman.

I just don't like when people cook better than me said the young man.

Oh, i'm not that good of a cook but I do make one heck of a cup of tea said the Red-haired woman.

Here said the red-haired woman.

She tries the tea.

This is amazing said the young woman.

It's my own recipe said the red-haired woman.

* * *

Scene changes to the red-haired woman playing with the little girls.

Look at me said a little girl.

Well, the wound was treated quickly so the bleeding has stopped said an old man.

She did a remarkable job said the old man.

No matter how you look at her, she really doesn't look a swordswoman does she said the young woman.

She's perfect for babysitting my grandchildren said the old man.

So then Kaoru these aren't your little sister said the red-haired woman.

No their doctor Gensai's granddaughters said the young woman.

I've been for the Kamiya family for thirty years now said Dr. Gensai.

Ever since Kaoru's parents passed away I've tried to look after her as well said Dr. Gensai.

There now that should do it said Dr. Gensai.

Ms. wanderer while you're in town I decided you may stay here at our school if you like said Kaoru.

Huh?! Said the red-haired woman.

Well, you did save my life, and you don't exactly look like you have money to stay at an inn said Kaoru.

Call it warrior's compassion said Kaoru.

You don't know who I am, are you sure said the red-haired woman.

I guess you must some pretty reasons for being a wanderer said Kaoru.

Whatever they are I figure that your business said Kaoru.

Are you the assistant master of this school Kaoru? Asks the red-haired woman.

The Kamiya Kasshin style of martial arts was founded by my father said Karou.

She explained.

Battousai is tarnishing my father's ideals said Kaoru.

Then he says he'll stop for his father.

Kaoru said Dr. Gensai comes into the room/

Huh?! Said the red-haired woman.

I believe that your students have arrived said Dr. Gensai.

Now you'll see said Kaoru.

Then she says he can't do it alone but with the help of the students, she can clear her father's name.

Then she runs out of the room.

_It will take more than catching Battousai and this Battousai won't go down without a fight and wait until she finds the truth about me being the real Battousai said the red-haired women. _

Then she hears the student saying they to quit because of the "Battousai" using the style.

Then they left.

She felt sorry for her.

Then later Karou is soaking in a hot bath.

I'll protect this school no matter what happens even if i'm alone said Kaoru.

Then she sees the heat is rising in the bathhouse.

Huh?! said Kaoru.

Outside the red-haired woman is heating the bath.

Um, sorry to bother you but you know what I think he's crying said a little girl.

Then she tells herself to stay positive.

Then she dunks under the water.

She listens for any sound.

Kaoru said the red-haired woman.

Is anything wrong in there? Asks the red-haired woman.

Kaoru said the red-haired woman.

She can't be said the red-haired woman.

You must give up said the red-haired woman.

Suicide Isn't the answer said the red-haired woman.

She bursts into the bath house.

Aah! Said the red-haired woman.

* * *

Later she locks her in the shed for the night.

You can over what you did all night said Kaoru.

Oh, dear said the red-haired woman.

I do have one question said the red-haired woman.

What is it she snaps at her?

Would recall if any students of this school were left-handed? Asks the red-haired woman.

Do you remember if there was anyone who not use their right thumb? Asks the red-haired woman.

I'm referring to the\ killer said the red-haired woman.

She gets what she's getting at, gets angry and yells at her.

Then she said she was sure that her father would not want her to protect the style at the risk of her own life and his wished for her happiness first.

Then she yells at her runs off.

Later that night Kaoru can't sleep and then she thought about what the wanderer had said about her father.

Oh, man said Kaoru.

She makes his way out to the shed.

Um said Kaoru.

About before I might have overreacted i'm sorry said Kaoru.

She hears nothing and gets mad again.

Then she yells.

Still nothing.

Then yells more.

She unlocks the door and opens to find she's gone.

I wish I had at least asked her, her name said Kaoru.

Later that night Kaoru wakes up from a nightmare about a past student of the school who was expelled.

I remember now the man who right thumb my father broke said Kaoru.

Scene changes to Kaoru going through the school's records.

Found it said Kaoru.

He was expelled 11 years ago. Gohei hamura said Kaoru.

Then Gohei and his goons come in.

So it was you after all said Kaoru.

Oh! You finally remembered said Gohei.

I've been waiting in the bowels of hell for 11 years for this day to come so i throw the Kamiya Kasshin style into the abyss where it belongs said Gohei.

So it's revenge your after, you've been trying to disgrace my father said Kaoru.

Actually, i feel very thankful to your daddy i know he'd be proud of his former student after perfecting my left-handed sword technique for 11 years said Gohei.

I won't let you said Kaoru.

I won't let you smear the name of kasshin anymore said Kaoru.

Then she goes to attack Gohei but it fails.

See i don't feel that at all said Gohei.

Then Gohei breaks her wooden sword and grabs her.

I'll complete my revenge when i kill you and destroy this school said Gohei.

Ok, whose sword wants a taste of her flesh? Asks Gohei.

I know mine does said a man#1.

Then others agree.

A sword is a tool to save people with said Kaoru.

Heh! That's funny said Gohei.

Then he and the other men laugh.

Maybe you should worry about saving yourself right now said Gohei.

what's wrong daddy not here to protect you? Asks Gohei.

Then a man comes into the room.

What's up said Gohei.

i'm sorry said the man.

The fell over to reveal the red-haired woman.

It's the wanderer said Kaoru.

You'll put her down said the red-haired woman.

I remember you from yesterday said Gohei.

I had a feeling i should have taken care of you right then said the red-haired woman.

You mustn't get involved you're no match for him said Kaoru,

Another fool who thinks the sword can bring people's potential said Gohei.

No! Said the red-haired woman.

She walks forward.

A sword is weapon said the red-haired woman.

The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill, that is truth said the red-haired woman.

What Kaoru is sweet and innocent talk that only who hand have never been by the blood of another said the red-haired woman.

But to tell you the truth i prefer Kaoru's sweet and innocent talk over the truth said the red-haired woman.

I hope someday her word will become the truth for all of us to live by said the red-haired woman.

What are you guys waiting for? Asks Gohei.

Get her and make her die slowly said Gohei.

Right said the men.

No, don't said Kaoru.

I don't want anyone else to get hurt said the red-haired woman.

Aw! Nobody's gonna get hurt said a man.

Somebody's gonna get dead said a second man.

Then they all attack her.

She draws her sword and defeats a bunch of them.

The rest are shocked.

She moves lightning quick and takes out more.

Kaoru is shocked.

Gohei is not pleased.

A man lands by a wall.

She just got five guys with one swing said the man.

It must be magic said the man.

Kaoru is amazed,

Red hair, a cross-shaped scar on her cheek, it can't be said Gohei.

Then she turns to face them.

Oh yes, by the way, the technique of Battousai the manslayer isn't Kamiya kasshin or whatever your style is said the red-haired woman.

She uses Hiten Mitsurugi, ultrasonic sword technique said the red-haired woman.

So then that means real Battousai the manslayer is a woman impossible said Kaoru.

It's easy when your 14 and you wrap your chest tight and dress like a boy said the red-haired woman.

And to tell you the truth only a handful of people knew my true gender said the red-haired woman.

Then Gohei drops Kaoru,

Interesting but there's only room for one Battousai in this world said Gohei.

We'll have to see who worthy of that title said Gohei.

After i defeat you i'll burn this place down and kill the girl said Gohei.

Then he draws his sword.

Then i have no choice said the red-haired woman.

Die Battousai said Gohei.

Then he goes to strike but she's gone.

Over here said the red-haired woman.

She defeats him with no effort,

Kaoru is shocked.

I have no attachment to the name Battousai the manslayer said the red-haired woman.

Just same i can't allow someone like you to wear it said the red-haired woman.

She sheaths her sword.

I'm afraid you'll no longer able to hold a sword with either of those hands said the red-haired woman.

Oh my god, i can't believe it she didn't kill anybody, everybody's just knocked out said a man.

Go to the police and tell them everything this man has been doing, ya got it said the red-haired woman.

The man runs out and the red-haired woman turns to Kaoru,

i'm sorry but Kaoru really i am said the red-haired woman.

I didn't mean to hide my identity from you said the red-haired woman.

It's just that i didn't want you to know if you didn't have to that's all said the red-haired woman.

Well take care said the red-haired woman.

Then she turns and starts to leave.

You jerk said Kaoru.

Huh said the red-haired woman.

Your just gonna leave me here alone to fix this place myself said Kaoru.

You're going even offer me any help at all? Asks Kaoru.

I can't rebuild the Kashin style all alone said Kaoru.

Told you before i don't care at all about your past and i meant it said Kaoru.

Yes but now that this incident is over i'm afraid it would only give you further problems if i you had the real Battousai staying here said the red haired woman.

I never said i wanted Battousai to stay here, what i was trying to say is i want you the wanderer huh said Kaoru.

Uh! If you insist on going… you could at least tell me your name before you go. I'm not talking about the legendary manslayer either. If you don't mind, I'd like to know your real name said Kaoru.

Himura… it's Kenshii Himura said Kenshii.

Kenshii… I guess you should be on your way, Kenshii said Kaoru.

I have to admit… I'm a bit tired of wandering... Although you'll never know when I'll hit the road again… I am a pretty lousy cook said Kenshi

Yeah, but you're lot better than I am and you make a great pot of tea said Kaoru.

And I might accidentally see you taking a bath said Kenshii.

No problem at all. If you ever do that again said Kaoru.

Hey! I thought you'd be able to dodge my punch said Kaoru.

You… have a pretty hard right… don't you? Asks Kenshii.

Now, stop squirming around so much said Gensai.

Well, it hurts... ow said Kenshii.

Ayame: Crybaby!

Suzume: Crybaby!

Voice 0ver: And that's how it all happened. And a new boarder started living at the Kamiya Dojo said Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Kamiya dojo

Huh? Said Kenshii.

Ayame & Suzume: We got her, we got her!

Well, you certainly did get me said Kenshii.

Nice and clean said Kenshii.

Ayame & Suzume: Nice and clean, nice and clean.

Ah! It's so peaceful said Kaoru.

So quiet. So peaceful said Kaoru.

Ayame & Suzume Look a rabbit! Look a rabbit.

All right, okay said Kenshii.

It's a little bit too peaceful and quiet around here said Kaoru.

Ayame: What is it?

Tell me why none of our students are coming back to the school! That whole Battōsai incident is over. Normally you'd think 10 or 20 people would be rushing back. I mean We got such a cute assistant master who's ready and willing to give absolutely everything to our students. Perhaps they can't approach me because I'm simply too beautiful. I'm so unlucky said Kaoru.

What do you want? Asks Kaoru.

Uh-Huh? Said Kenshii.

Kenshii how long is it gonna take for the Kamiya Dojo to get back to normal again? Asks Kaoru.

Well, you mustn't be in such a hurry said Kenshii.

And you haven't been helping me. I wanna know the reason you never seem to be around for practice said Kaoru.

Well, I guess I'm not one for swords made of wood said Kenshii.

Ayame: And Kaoru I'm really hungry.

Suzume: Yeah me too.

Yeah! Me too said Gensai

Oh, how are you? Asks Kaoru.

Hi there! What shall we have today said Gensai?

Hmmm... I know! Times like this call for a bit of frivolity said Kaoru.

Frivolity? Said Kenshii.

Hey, your treat? Said Kaoru.

Huh? Said Kenshii.

* * *

In the streets of Tokyo

How lucky I am. I just stopped by to pick up my two granddaughters said Gensai.

Kenshii just insisted on taking us out to lunch said Kaoru.

Hey, I could go for some beef stew said Gensai.

Ayame & Suzume: Beef stew

Who said anything about beef stew. Huh? Hm said Kenshii.

Boy Yeah, yeah, that one!

Boy's grandpa: Which one?

Boy: The red one, grandpa.

Boy's grandpa: Oh, that is nice, would you like it?

Boy: Huh? You really gonna buy it for me?

Boy's grandpa: Sure.

Boy: Yoopee! Yay! Yay!

Boy's grandpa: How much is it?

Boy: Hurray – huh? Oooh?

Boy's grandpa: Now where on Earth did I drop my purse?

Hey, what do you think you're doing? Asks a boy.

Nothing. I just thought you were very kind said Kenshii.

Huh? Said the boy.

Kenshii! While you were spacing out, everyone's gone ahead without you said Kaoru.

Aaaah said Kaoru.

What was that about? Asks the boy.

Woman 1: Did you see that? That woman is carrying a sword!

Woman 2: It's been two years since swords were banned on the streets. Even in the Meiji era, I guess they can't extinguish the soul of a warrior.

* * *

Scene change.

The boy tackles Kenshii

Huh? Said Kaoru.

Aaaah said the boy.

Hey, this kid is a pickpocket. Here's your wallet said Kaoru.

You ugly, let me go said the boy.

Huh... what?! Excuse me but I'll have you know that people call me the Rose of Martial Arts around here said Kaoru.

Yeah, right ugly said the boy.

OK now. Can't do anything about what's been picked from my pocket, huh kid? Asks Kenshii.

Yeah? Asks the boy.

He goes to punch her.

She intercepts Yahiko's punch and gives him her wallet

Next time don't get caught. Well, we should get going said Kenshii.

Wait! But, Kenshii said Kaoru.

She receives her wallet on her head, thrown by the boy.

Uh said Kenshii.

What you think that I'm a fool? You think that I'm so pitiful that you can treat me that way? I'm from a long line of distinguished samurais. I'm Yahiko Myōjin of Tokyo said Yahiko.

You pat me on the head like a little kid but I don't need any sympathy from you lady! You think you're tough 'cause you wear that sword on your belt, well my father would have put you in your place, I'm not scared of you, loser said Yahiko.

All right kid said Kenshii.

I am NOT a kid said Yahiko.

All right then, you still look like one of the outside, but I can tell that you're already pretty grown up within. Forgive me for not showing you proper respect. Take care, and don't ever lose that pride you have said Kenshii.

What a brat. I'd say it's pretty obvious he's got samurai blood in him. You see the spirit of the warrior in his eyes said Kaoru.

If the world hadn't changed, that boy would have made a fine samurai said Kenshii.

* * *

Scene change.

_Don't ever lose that pride you have said Kenshii in Yahiko's mind_

_I know that already. But I just... just thought_

Man 1: Here he is.

man 2: We've been looking for you, Yahiko.

Man 3: Ok, hand over everything you got.

Man 4: How much you got today?

I got nothing said Yahiko.

Man 3: Huh?

Uh... How much more do I have to pay you guys? asks Yahiko.

Man 1: Well Yahiko, how much do you think? Ten years or twenty years? You gonna return it all with these fingers of yours.

Uh said Yahiko.

* * *

At a restaurant.

You mean you know that pickpocket? Asks Kaoru.

His name is Yahiko. I heard that his parents died when he was very young, and he was adopted by the Shuei Yakuza syndicate said a waitress.

Shuei syndicate? Asks Kaoru.

Rumors say that his mother was taking ill and had to be put in the hospital said the waitress.

The Shuei mob boss gave the family some money to help, but after she died they made it so Yahiko had to work to pay them back said the waitress.

So that means the kid has to work for the syndicate in order to try to pay off the debt for his mother said Kenshii.

It's so unfortunate said the waitress.

Ayame: I want more!

Suzume: Me too!

You two eat enough for an elephant said Gensai.

Suzume: No, we don't.

I can't ignore this! I've got to do something about it said Kaoru.

Kaoru, where are you going? Asks Kenshii

I'm gonna go find that boy, don't try to stop me said Kaoru,

Hold down a second said Kenshii.

You better let go of me, Kenshii, or you're gonna be sorry said Kaoru,

All right, you see I just said Kenshii.

Let go of me said Kaoru.

I don't think I've ever known anyone as cold-hearted as you said Kaoru.

Ayame: Kenshii.

Suzume: Kenshii.

She groans.

* * *

Scene change.

Man 1 Here we go! Hmph! How about that? Snake Eyes!

Man 2: Those are some nice dice.

Man 3: No matter how much you shake'em you get Snake Eyes?

Man 1: We gonna make a fortune on them.

There you are. Yahiko said Kaoru.

Man 2: Who the hell are you?

Man: Hey missy you come here to play with us huh?

This doesn't concern any of you. I came here to talk to Yahiko said Kaoru.

Huh? Said Yahiko.

Listen, a pickpocket is just a pickpocket, no matter what the reason. If you don't make a choice to get out while you still can, you'll turn rotten at the core said Kaoru.

Huh... do you know where you are? Asks Yahiko.

Hey, girly, you a friend of Yahiko here? Asks a man.

She has nothing to do with me. She's just somebody who...uh said Yahiko.

Leave him alone said Kaoru.

man 4: Yahiko has a substantial debt. We'll be the ones held accountable if he doesn't pay it back, you know what I mean? On the other hand, if you intend to pay it back for him, that's another story.

Hm? How much is it? Yahiko's debt? Asks Kaoru.

Man 2: Let's go!

What're you doing? Hey! Huh! Huh? Asks Kaoru.

man 4:: Here's your chance to clear his debt, with the dice.

Huh? Asks Kaoru.

man 4: Well?

All right. I accept your challenge! However, we only do it once. Promise me that said Kaoru.

If I win, you have to let Yahiko go free said Kaoru.

man 4: Right. And if you lose girl you'll work for the Shuei syndicate and do what we say without pay until the day you die

All right said Kaoru.

No, stupid said Yahiko.

Kaoru: Right, let's go!

Yahiko bites the arm of the man holding him to get free

Hold it, I never asked for any help from you! I don't want you to think that I owe you anything for this said Yahiko.

Stand back and be quiet. I'm doing it cause I want to. I can't allow these people to take advantage of you said Kaoru.

man 4: Huh, you got nerve missy I'll give you that.

But if you lose this said Yahiko

That's not gonna happen, I have incredibly strong luck. I always win, especially in board games, in raffles or other contests said Kaoru.

Man 1: Are we gonna play or what?

Man 3: This doesn't involve you so get out the way!

Man 1: The game is simple: evens or odds! You got it?

Yeah, I'm ready said Kaoru.

Man 1: All right. Huh! Hmph!

man 4: Evens!

Hm? Odds said Kaoru.

Man 1: Hmph. But, it can't!

Ha! It's odds! I win said Kaoru.

Man: How can it be?

Man 1: Huh that's funny!

Man: Oh no

Yahiko is free to go now said Kaoru.

She won fair and square so you gotta let her go! Let the girl go said Yahiko.

What? What on earth are you talking about? Asks Kaoru.

You don't get it, do you? These guys had no intention of letting you out of here alive said Yahiko.

Man 1: I knew it! Somebody switched them!

Hm! Leave me alone. Ah said Yahiko.

Man 1: Huh? So it was you!

Ah! Uh... oh said Yahiko.

Stop that said Kaoru.

Man: Hold your horses.

man 4: Ha! You're so cute. What were you trying to do Yahiko?

Go ahead, go ahead and hit me. I'm not gonna have anything more to do with Yakuza like you. I'm through with all the dirty work you guys always make me do. I'll return all the money I owe you, I'll earn it doing real work said Yahiko.

Man: Money you owe! How big a fool are you, there's never been any debt to begin with!

man: That was all a little fairy tale to keep you as our pet, but it doesn't make a bit of difference either way. You're still gonna do whatever we tell you till the day you die!

Man 3: Stop playing around, get it?

Knock it off said Kaoru.

Are you all alright? You'll have to get through me said Kaoru.

Man 1: You bitch!

I see you know a couple of interesting moves, little missy. But, can you defeat me, Gasuke, the manslayer? asks Gasuke.

I'm ready to try! Ha said Kaoru.

OK said Gasuke.

Haaaa! Gotcha Ha said Kaoru.

Huh? Uh! A sword? Said Kaoru.

laytime is over little girl said Gasuke.

Stop it! this just between me and you said Yahiko.

Leave him alone! Oh! Uh said Kaoru.

Boss: Hold it, Gasuke the manslayer. I don't wanna see a woman's blood during dinner.

Boss said Gasuke.

Boss: Bring Yahiko over to me right now.

Man 3: Apologize to the boss.

Man 2: Let's hear it!

Man 3: Say you're sorry!

Boss: Yahiko. Have you given any thought to how you're going to live you if you quit picking pockets? Even for a former samurai, the Meiji era's a materialistic time, you must know that. No matter how much pride you have, you can't deny what we taught you is easy money. You have to learn to enjoy your dirty work and you'll have job security and lots of benefits as long as you continue to act as my faithful servant.

How many times do I have to say it? I'm not gonna do it anymore said Yahiko.

Man 3: Watch your mouth when you talk to the boss. You think you're special? Your father tried to fight against the new government and was killed in the revolution which only shows you how big of a fool he was! Huh, and as for your worthless mother.

My father was an official samurai of the Shogunate and died an honorable death. My mother sacrificed her whole life to work so she could raise me. They were both full of pride and lived dignified lives. And don't you dare ever say they didn't said Yahiko.

Hey, boss said Gasuke.

Boss: It's high time somebody showed the loud-mouthed punk who owns his scrawny ass. Gasuke the Manslayer.

It's my pleasure said Gasuke.

No, stop! Stop, I'm begging you, please said Kaoru.

Say goodbye said Gasuke.

Kenshii kicks a door in.

Guess I just made it said Kenshii.

Man: who are you?

Man: What the hell do you want?

Boss: There's an intruder. Everybody get in here right away!

I'm afraid they won't come. The men outside seemed rather reluctant to let me in so I had to give them something to help them get to sleep for a little while said Kenshii.

Boss: What was that? Who the hell is this woman?

I'm only a wanderer, I've come here to ask you to release Kaoru and the kid peacefully and there won't be any problems said Kenshii.

What are you? Another wannabe samurai? This is irritating! I'll kill all three of you said Gasuke.

I wasn't finished speaking. Please kindly hang around quietly for a while said Kenshii.

Men: Uuuuh... aaaah...

Woah... ah said Yahiko.

So boss, what do you say? Don't you think it might be best for you to demonstrate your generosity by letting these two walk out of here? Unless of course, you would prefer to live with the shame of having your entire syndicate defeated today. It's up to you said Kenshii.

Boss: Go on, take'em. You can take whatever you want.

Thank you. Sorry to be so there, sorry I'm late said Kenshii.

I'll say! What were you doing? Said Kaoru.

Are you alright kid? Asks Kenshii.

Huh! I never asked you to come here and save me. I could have done it all by myself! I don't need anyone said Yahiko.

I see. I guess I'm guilty of underestimating you once again aren't I kid? Well then to make up for it I guess you'll have to allow me to get those wounds treated for you ok? Said Kenshii.

Kenshii picks up Yahiko by the back of his shirt and hauls him out of the Yakuza's hideout, Kaoru immediately following

Shall we go Kaoru? Asks Kenshii.

Man 3: Hold it right there!

Boss: Forget it! Don't mess with her. She's got the eyes of a manslayer and not one who works in the Yakuza for money, but a real manslayer. I didn't think anyone with eyes like hers was left in the Meiji era. If she decided to get serious, we wouldn't just have a bunch of guys with bumps on their heads. We wouldn't be able to make enough coffins. We got off easy if she only took one little kid from us.

* * *

Scene change.

You feel bad 'cause you're not strong enough, kid? Asks Kenshii.

I really want to be strong. So that next time I won't need any help from you! I want to be strong enough to stick up for my parents' name by myself said Yahiko.

I see said Kenshii.

* * *

Scene change.

Well, we're here said Kenshii.

What is this place? Asks Yahiko.

You can learn swordsmanship here starting first thing tomorrow said Kenshii.

Huh? Swordsmanship? Asks Yahiko.

Become stronger Yahiko said Kenshii.

Hm. Don't worry about that, I'll become a lot stronger. I'm gonna be stronger than you said Yahiko.

We have a good instructor for you too. Assistant master of the Kasshin Style, Miss Kaoru Kamiya said Kenshii.

Are you talking about me? Asks Kaoru.

Just a second. You're not saying you want me to take lessons from this ugly girl? Asks Yahiko.

Uh! Kenshii, are you perchance saying that I'm supposed to be his instructor? Asks Kaoru.

Uh-huh said Kenshii.

All right, I know I don't have any students, but just forget about it said Kaoru.

Yeah, thanks a lot, I'll be way better studying martial arts from a raccoon! What does an ugly girl know? Said Yahiko.

What did you say? Asks Kaoru.

Ugly! Ugly! Raccoon said Yahiko.

Oh, sorry about that said Kaoru.

Ugly said Yahiko.

Yahiko said Kaoru.


End file.
